Jenny's 1st Encounter
by badboylover24
Summary: I don't own anything but the fanfic; they all belong to Disney and Nickelodeon. This is a parody of the encounter scene from the episode NOS-4-A2. A NOS/Jenny romance I wrote a long time ago.


**Jenny's First Encounter**

 **Summary:** This is the parody of the first encounter scene from the episode _NOS-4-A2_ ; Jenny's first encounter with NOS-4-A2. This is told through her POV.

I soon reached the room in which the cargo's residing through the chute and found it. Now seeing it up close, I felt chills go through my circuits. It looks freaky, having the shape of a coffin and a bloody shade of red. The only marking it has is a black silhouette of a bat on the lid with ruby red eyes. Super creepy!

 _Stay calm, Jenny_ , I tell myself as I calmed my nerves. _It's just a box holding something of great value since Vexus wants it so badly. Uncle Nebula wants me to check it out, so that's what I'm gonna do, no matter how freaky it is_. I then activated my recorder in my wrist as I circled the box.

"Jenny Wakeman Mission Log," I said in a calm voice. "Mission: check on the mysterious cargo. It's still here and still mysterious. It's also really creepy up close, but I know there's something inside it that's valuable enough for Vexus to even want it. I shall run a scan over it to find out what that something is, just as the commander asked me to." I then turned off my recorder and headed for the control panel where the scanner's supposed to be. But when I did, a red glow shown behind me. I turned to find the coffin open and gasped with fear as another robot rose out of it. I can tell it's male (feminine intuition), and he reminds me of a certain vampi—wait a sec! That's NOS-4-A2; XL and XR showed me a photo of him and said he was destroyed.

 _Omigosh_ , I thought with fear. _I gotta get away before he gets me!_ I then ran for the chute and tried to activate it, but it wouldn't work. Why isn't it working? Don't tell me it's stuck! Seeing that NOS-4-A2's now approaching me, I ran for the door, rapidly pushing the button to open it.

"Come on, come on, come on," I whimpered when the door wouldn't open. "Open already!" I froze in fear when I heard a voice behind me.

"Resist me not, Silver Love, for you are mine." I turned and froze in fear when I saw the Energy Vampire standing before me. I tried to activate my gadgets to fight back but to no avail. It's as if he cancelled out my powers.

 _Oh, no_ , I thought, shutting my eyes and turning away with my back against the door. _He's gonna kill me!_ I went stiff when he ran his claws gently across my neck. It felt so good, but I made no sound, not even a peep.

"Shh…" NOS-4-A2 whispered into my ear softly. "It will be alright. It will hurt at first, but I will ease the pain so that you feel only pleasure." He then slipped his one hand behind my back and his other hand behind my neck. I froze as he kissed my neck, and I moaned at the sweet feeling of his lips on my neck; it just felt so good.

"Your voice," he whispered as he held me closer to his body. "Such beautiful music."

"Please," I moaned, placing my hand on his shoulder without knowing why (probably him kissing my neck getting to me). "Don't…"

"Sing for me, Silver Love," he purred. Before I can react, he sank his fangs into my neck. I cried out in pain as he drank my energy. The pain coursed through my body with incredible power. I've never felt such pain in my life before. But as soon as the pain came, pleasure took its place, and my body went limp as I smiled a small smile, enjoying the pleasure the Energy Vampire's bestowing on me.

"M…My…Dark…Master…" I moaned, finally finding my voice. I winced when he finally removed his fangs from my neck and kissed the wounds he made into it to heal them. I weakly opened my eyes as he turned my head to face him. He was smiling at me with love in his monocle eye.

"Your voice is as beautiful as you are," he said before pressing his lips into mine. I moaned and melted into his arms. The lips felt so gentle and tasted so sweet. I never felt a kiss like _that_ before. Was it from the energy he drank from my neck? It was all I can remember before I blacked out.


End file.
